


Happy Tentacleween Kouga + Bonus

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacles, Yaoi, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kouga heads to Kagome’s time for a Halloween party. As he goes through the well he gets nabbed by tentacles!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review, reviews inspire new fics and keep me going

Tentacleween Kouga

Kouga heads to Kagome’s time for a Halloween party. As he goes through the well he gets nabbed by tentacles!

-x-

Kouga was excited. Kagome had control over the well and gave access for a few demons to come to her time for a Halloween party. He didn't know what Halloween was but a party was a party right?

He stood at the edge of the well, and jumped in. The well vanished around him and he fell into the swirling void. However there was no end in sight and he seemed to fall for a very long time.

Then he seemed to stop. “Hey what is this?” he was answered by a sense he wasn't alone. His tail bristled and he turned. There from the void came tentacles!

They seemed to appear from the void itself. Purple and blue they moved towards Kouga.

The wolf demon tried backing up only to be caught by tentacles from behind. “What the heck!?” he thrashed but in the void he couldn't move too well.

It only got worse as the tentacles coiled around his wrists and ankles. Much to his annoyance they forced his legs apart and held his hands above his head.

“You damn things! Let me go!” the tentacles have off a glow and touched Kouga’s armor. The wolf demon gasped as his armor turned to dust. His pecs and abs became completely exposed.

He shuddered but it didn't end there. His furs, wraps, and the rest of his armor got dissolved. The poor wolf demon was soon only in his fundoshi.

His broad shoulders, sexy back, cute tail, fine ass, smooth pits, strong arms and legs, and his big feet became exposed for all the void to see. Kouga blushed in embarrassment.

Another glowing tentacle came towards the last article he had, his fundoshi. “Don't you dare!” touch!

Kouga gasped as his fundoshi vanished and his cock and balls became exposed. The balls were huge but Kouga’s penis was long and uncut, at least 11 inches soft.

He blushed and tried to cover his crotch with his legs, but the tentacles held him apart, exposing his tight man hole.

Four tentacles appeared from the void, the slithered through the air. Till they found their targets.

Kouga let out a gasp as his pits were tickled by the tentacle tips. The tendrils dancing across his skin in a teasing fashion. They were merciless, going from slow to fast, sharp flicks to long circles.  
He had never been tickled before, sometimes the grass tickled when he fooled around as a child but that was nothing like this. He laughed and laughed and to make things worse as the other two tentacles went for his feet.

A wolf demon’s feet were extra sensitive. Having the tentacles caress his soles drove him mad. “Ahh! Uh uh ahh!” His feet thrashed and toes curled, as he was caught between laughing and moaning.

His dick rose to full mast, as the tickling assault continued. His hard cock bounced and bobbed as he thrashed. Even getting in a twirl from the way he shook his hips.

The tentacles never missed a beat, never stopping, tickling his soles and pits in unison. They weren't done either as long flat, tongue like tentacles came. They joined in the fun.

Kouga got his pits licked and tickled, this unique pleasure rippled through him. Things only made worse when his feet got licked as well. The soles, heels, pads, and toes all getting treatment.

The tongue like tentacles danced along his feet, wiggling against his toes, and sliding between them.

Kouga was now hard and leaking, his release churning up higher and higher. Four more tentacles joined the attack. Kouga's perky nipples were not sparred.

They caressed his perky buds, swirling and flicking them. Kouga moaned, and shivered. Pleasure from his nips shot straight down to his cock.

His penis pulsed with every flick, and leaked with every swirling caress. “Ahh ah ah mmhhmm.” Kouga tried to resist but his nipples felt so good.

It only got worse when the third tentacle coiled around his length. Slithering up, caressing his full length as the tip headed for his cock head. Kouga whimpered, as his foreskin was pulled back exposing his head.

The tentacle tip swirled around the head, giving five solid rotations before flicking his piss slit. “Ahhhh ohh fuck!” this repeated, tease - five swirls - tease - five swirls, all while the tentacle length caressed and groped his shaft.

Tentacle number four, came up to jostle his balls, bouncing them and caressing them, even tugging on them. All while the tip tickled his taint.

Pleasure burned through his whole body. His hips kept bucking, and the wolf demon panted in heat.

Gotta give him credit. Pits were getting tickled and licked, nipples caressed, cock getting teased beyond anything he felt before, his sensitive cock head being toyed with, his balls and taint caressed, and his feet getting tickled and licked. All this and he refused to cum, though he was hanging by a thread.

His tail wagged, from the pleasure and a new tentacle slithered through the air till it found the wolf demon's ass. It thrust between his cheeks, hot dogging his ass.

“Ah ahh hey, don't touch me there!” He gasped as the tentacle found his hole and began adding pressure to him. “I'm no beta, I'm no beta!” His hole started giving in. “I'm an alpha, an alpha, an alpha-aaaahhhh!” The tentacle breached his hole.

Kouga’s toes curled, and his ass was claimed the tentacle rocking in and out. With each thrust in it went deeper making the wolf demon moan.

It was all over when the tentacle found his sweet spot. One touch sent the horny wolf over the edge. “Cumming!” He howled.

The tentacle teasing his cock head quickly swallowed his head just in time to collect his cum.

Fun fact about a demon’s body it completely dissolves the food they eat, their man holes existed solely for mating purposes. Also a demon's semen had a unique effect on males and females. For either sex once one is marked by demon semen even half demon cum they would crave sex.

Wolf demons for example like many canine demons produced huge loads. When an alpha gets marked by cum they lose all alpha status and crave to be fucked forever.

So as the tentacle sucked away Kouga’s huge load it travelled through the void to the tentacle in his ass and the tentacle released his semen inside him.

Not only was he pumped full of his own cum, each spurt rammed right against his sweet spot. The tentacle fucked his ass as it filled him with jizz, coating his entire channel with his seed.

Kouga couldn't stop now. The pleasurable tentacle assault to his body never stopped even as he came. He drooled as he was milked of his cum, his tail wagging.

His insides felt hot, and each thrust of the tentacle made him hotter. Kouga had made many a bitch in his time with his seed, now he to would crave cock and the feeling of cum in his ass.

The seed was absorbed by his demon body, and as more of his cum was milked, the tentacles slowly eased off him. One by one they vanished till only the tentacles binding his arms and legs, and the tentacle sucking his milking his cock and the one fucking his ass were left.

His last several orgasms were pure anal enforced. His balls had been drained so much they visibly shrank.

Even the tentacles binding his arms vanished and he was suspended between the last two. The one on his cock vanished, leaving his spent cock and the one in his ass emptied the last of his cum in his ass.

It to vanished leaving Kouga gaping and full of cum. As the last of his cum was absorbed Kouga passed through the well.

He found himself in the well house in Kagome’s time. Naked, and his balls itching to come again, his insides were itching to already the need for cock burning inside him.

“Kouga is that you, down there?” He looked up and saw Kagome. He climbed up the ladder and shielded his crotch with his hands. His tail doing the best to cover his ass.

“Hey Kagome…” he was blushing.

“Come on in, Happy Halloween.” She was wearing a witch costume. She gave him a hug and went to the house.

Kouga was stunned, no reaction to the naked wolf demon? He went inside and soon realized why.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Kohaku were all standing around buck naked, doing there best to shield their crotches. “You guys to?”

They nodded. Miroku had gone through with Shippo. So he had gotten a dose of fox demon cum, Miroku’s cum was divided between them, and they drank the monk's seed.

Kohaku had come with Sesshoumaru, so his ass was soaked by the elder dog demon's seed. Sesshoumaru had to drink Kohaku’s cum.

The girls at the party enjoyed the eye candy. The tentacle teased males did not go without. Souta welcomed them each to his room.

One by one they snuck back into Souta’s room, not all at once taking turns as to not be noticed.

The young man fucked each and every one of them. He wasn't as hung as the demons but his hard 9 incher did the job.

Still the males came to him, getting into his bed, the demons went into the doggy style position, shaking their ass for the boy.

The humans were on their back holding their legs to give Souta access to their ass.

Souta pumped each one of them full of cum, after making them jizz 2 or 3 times. They left his room a happy, spent look on their face, ass full of cum, spent dicks wet. The girls seemed oblivious to what was happening, mistaking their almost drunken expressions that they were just enjoying the party.

It wouldn't last their bodies would absorb it and they'd be back for another round.

Souta lasted the whole party, taking turns with each of the men. The girls never noticed a thing.

Shippo was a good tight fuck. He absolutely loved Souta’s dick. He gave Souta a few things to help him out, and wouldn't leave till his ass and mouth were pumped full of jizz.

Inuyasha was the quickest shot, a single thrust in had the half demon cumming. Souta loved fucking him, and the look on his face when he was finally bred was priceless.

Miroku played with his dick while he was fucked by Souta. After Souta bred him he stuffed the monk's ass with a butt plug he got from Shippo. He held the whole load inside him during the party.

Kohaku had the only cut cock in the group. Souta loved making him jizz by thumbing his piss slit. Like Miroku he was also given a butt plug to keep the cum in him.

Sesshoumaru was the most reluctant, but he too gave in. Souta had fun teasing him, slapping his sexy ass with every thrust. Sesshoumaru jizzed himself stupid. There were times Souta denied him cock, and made him lay on his back. The boy grabbed Sesshoumaru by his ankles, placed his foot on his long cock and gave him a foot job till he came, pelting his face...well everything in long streams of thick cum.

Kouga by far was the best beta, he didn't just ask to be fucked, he worked for it. He licked the boy's feet and later his pits taking what he learned from the tentacles. He sucked his cock like a champ be before bending over to be mounted. Souta took him and Kouga drooled, panting like a bitch in heat.

When the party was over the males had a sleepover. Souta smirked, in the center of the mini orgy. Arms behind his head he basked in the pleasure.

Sesshoumaru was rimming his ass; tasting what he would never have, Kouga was riding him; playing with his nipples as he bounced up and down, Shippo and Inuyasha were licking his feet; humping against the bed as the taste and smell drove them mad, while Miroku and Kohaku licked his pits; reaching back to play with their cum filled asses.

‘Best Halloween ever!’ Souta thought, and he'd have many more like it.

End


End file.
